Description: This proposed project will use data from two surveys of physician organizations in California and data from the Community Tracking Survey. The California data will be used to describe the functional forms for provider organizations and how their characteristics vary with market forces. They will attempt a decomposition of performance (mammography rates, immunizations, and eye exams for diabetics) into market, organizational, and functional characteristics. Using the CTS data from markets nationally will be examined for relationships to physician perceptions of quality of care, satisfaction, etc.